


"You don't have to do this alone."

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: “reader leaves her husband, she is crying in her car at the apartments juice lives in and finds her, things start to take a turn for feelings after so many days between them both but she finds out she is pregnant and tells her husband but he doesn’t want her or the baby so juice steps up.”





	"You don't have to do this alone."

Juice groaned as he reached down and touched his toes, doing his last stretch before he grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. He took in a deep breath of the night air and started to jog in place as he closed and locked the door to his apartment, slipping his keys into the pocket of his sweats.

He started to jog down the stairs of the apartments, making it down to the parking lot before he turned and stepped onto the pavement. Going along the sidewalk, he smiled softly to himself, enjoying the fact that the heat of the day was gone. It was nearing 9 PM, his usual time that he went for a run. It was more peaceful at this time, the traffic was less and so was the noise. He had planned to go for two laps around the block and then come back. Nothing crazy, just a simple run. As he started jogging out of the parking lot though, getting closer to the exit that led out into the street, he noticed the light was on inside of the car of the car parked in the last parking space. The light inside illuminated a woman sitting still in the driver’s seat. He couldn’t help but feel concerned as he got closer and noticed as she sat now with her head buried in her hands, her shoulders shaking. He thought about just ignoring it, truly he had. He just wanted to go for his run, then get home and take a shower, not get caught up in some type of drama. Even still, his heart one over and he sighed, jogging over to her car and gently rapping his knuckles against the window.

She jumped in her seat, bloodshot eyes snapping up to look at him through the window, Juice putting on a warm smile. 

“Are you ok?”

He spoke to her through the glass and she nodded. She pulled her key from the ignition and the lights turned off, her opening the car door and stepped out as she roughly wiped at her eyes, brushing away the tears that had gathered in her lashes and made their way down her cheeks. 

“Oh, I’m fine.”

Juice laughed softly, shaking his head. 

“Doesn’t look like it but ok.”

She laughed as well and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You’re not hurt or anything are you?” 

She shook her head quickly, wiping at some more tears she’d missed, forcing a smile. 

“No, no, I’m ok. Just having problems at home.”

She didn’t give him any more than that and he didn’t ask, knowing that she was probably going through it if the packed bags and suitcases in the back seat of her car were any indication. He didn’t press, the wedding ring on your ring finger glittering in the moonlight making things even more confusing. Whatever the situation, he was sure you weren’t in the mood. With that, he let his hands fall back down by his sides and pointed up at the top floor. 

“Well, my apartment is up there so if you ever need anything, you can let me know.”

You smiled genuinely this time and pointed to the door three over to the left at the end of the story. 

“That one’s mine now.” 

With a nod, he pointed to the back seat of your car. 

“Do you need help carrying your stuff upstairs?”

Following his finger, you looked at your things and then back at the steep steps before nodding bashfully. 

“If you don’t mind.”

Ever the gentleman, Juice opened the back door and began pulling out your things, his late night run forgotten. 

“Of course not.” 

* * *

 

“So it’s final?”

Juice looked at you as you looked over the packet of papers that you’d pulled out of the manilla folder. You smiled softly as you nodded. 

“Yep. No hassle, no fighting. Thankfully. I was hoping he wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.”

Juice nodded but stayed quiet, taking a sip of his coffee as you went on. 

“This was coming for a while. Things between us were...severed for some time now. This was just for the best. The love was gone, no sense in prolonging the inevitable.” 

Juice nodded once more, understanding what you meant. He’d never been married before, nor divorced, but he had been in relationships that had fallen off and knew how much better things were once you stopped trying to salvage something that was lost. You and Juice had been friends now for 2 months, slowly getting to know each other after you’d moved in. he’d shown you around town, told you the best places to get your gas, which restaurants were worth the money. You'd bumped into each other plenty of times and eventually, you'd made a habit of hanging out in each other’s apartments, take out and Netflix common bonding time between the two of you. Even still, you’d never really opened up fully about your marriage, or the divorce. Sure you went over the basics, the court jargon and the politics of it, but never the emotional side of it. Never the side that had forced you to call it quits late that night when he’d found you, crying in your car. Who would have known how close the two of you would’ve gotten. Juice guessed that was the exact reason you were opening up to him now. 

“At least you’re past it though. Only moving forward from here.”

A bright smile came to your face then as you looked at our friend. 

“Damn right. Why don’t we go out and get some ice cream to celebrate?”

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were asking me out on a date.”

With a sly smile, you pushed his shoulder and started heading toward your front door, grabbing your purse on the way. 

“Don’t flatter yourself.” 

The both of you walked out of your apartment and began down the stairs, ready to go to the gas station across the street when Juice began to tease you. 

“With all the ice cream you’ve eaten this week, you should invest in stock. Or become an ambassador for Ben & Jerry’s or something.” 

You laughed together, reminding Juice that he’s also eaten a good 2 pints himself. You’d been craving ice cream like crazy lately and your heart started to race as you thought back to when your last period was, coming to the realization that you were late. Like a month late. You had been so caught up with the divorce and moving, trying to ignore your blossoming feelings for the Son that had become your friend that you hadn’t even realized you didn’t get your period this month. You stopped walking suddenly, Juice stopping with you on the sidewalk, brows furrowed as he looked at you. 

“What?”

You were getting close as friends, but not that close, so you stayed quiet trying to be nonchalant and continued walking. 

“Nothing. I just thought it had forgotten my wallet.” 

With a roll of his eyes paired with a warm smile, he started walking again. 

“Like I wouldn’t pay for you if you did.”

* * *

 

You stared at the positive pregnancy test as it sat on your bathroom sink, arms crossed. You couldn’t even believe that this was happening. You’ve never exactly had the best luck but this was unbelievable even for you. First, your marriage had turned to shit, you’d moved out, gotten divorced and now that you were finally free from him and left to do whatever you wanted as a free woman, you were pregnant. You knew it was his. Even with the feelings you and Juice had for each other, the days spent with the other, getting to know each other, you’d never slept together. There had been a couple kisses that went from being placed on the cheek to slowly more and more on the corner of the mouth, but no sex. This baby was undoubtedly your ex-husbands, and you weren’t sure what this meant for you, or the relationship that you wanted to have with Juice.

His anger and resentment hadn’t helped when you’d gone to tell him this morning either. Despite the divorce and anger that had consumed your marriage the last few months, his words were still resonating in your head. 

_‘Well figure it the fuck out. You wanted the divorce. You wanted to leave and throw our marriage away. You served me the papers so it doesn’t matter to me. Neither you nor that baby are my problem anymore. I’ll sign away whatever rights I have to but I don’t ever want to see you again, or that baby. If it’s even mine to begin with. You wanted out, now you got it.’_

You were sure that he was still angry and maybe hurt, but you’d never thought that he would deny involvement with your child. You’d expected the hostility directed at you, not your unborn child. Now you really felt lost and all you could think about was getting to Juice. 

With a heavy sigh, you grabbed the test and walked to your front door, pulling it open and closing it behind you, not even remembering to lock it in your panic. Scurring across the way to Juice’s door, you knocked hard, Juice coming to the door within a matter of seconds when he heard the urgency. 

He yanked it open quickly, looking you over for any injuries. When he didn’t find any he looked up at you. 

“What?” 

You said nothing, just held the positive pregnancy test up for him to look at, his eyes going as wide as yours had gone the first time you looked at it. 

“You’re fucking kidding me.” 

You weren’t sure what came over you, maybe it was your nerves, maybe the hormones, maybe the fear, but your burst into tears at his question and he cursed, taking you into his arms immediately.  

“Shhh, it’s ok. It’s gonna be ok. Everything’s fine.”

he brought you into the apartment and closed the door behind you, walking with you to the couch and sitting down, bringing you into his lap. 

“What do you want to do?”

You said nothing as you weren’t entirely sure, and you voiced such.

“I don’t know! I don’t know what to do. He doesn’t want anything to do with us. He’s over it. He’s completely out of the picture. So what can I do? ” 

Juice shrugged, holding you into his chest. 

“Do you want to have the baby?”

You nodded quickly, without hesitation. 

“Of course I do, but I don’t want them to have such a shitty situation to be born into. A dad that doesn’t care about them, I don’t want that for them. I don’t know what kind of life I can give them all on my own.”

Juice was quiet for a while, running his fingers over your back as he thought. You were shocked when he spoke again. 

“You don’t have to do this alone, you know that right? I’ll always be here for you. If you need financial help, or just someone to help out taking care of them. I know we aren’t serious, we’re not even together so i’m not talking about taking on the dad role or anything but I’ll be there for you. I’ll help out however I can. If we get together and that’s what you want later then cool. If not, that’s cool too. I just want you to know that i’m here.”

You stared up at him as he spoke, his thumb reaching down to brush away your tears. The action brought a loving smile to your face as you recalled how you’d first met, his compassion being your favorite thing about him as even a stranger to him, he’d still taken the time to look after you. You settled into his hold a little more and nodded softly, still smiling. 

“I know.”

 


End file.
